


That one awkward phase..

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Scene Kid AU, Scene Kid/Weeaboo AU, Weeaboo AU, this physically pained me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the infamous Scene Kid AU that will be referenced throughout all of my stories. Koizumi is in her Scene Phase while Ibuki is in her Weaboo Phase.</p><p>Enjoy teh story! NYA!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SO RANDUMB!!!!!!111one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagitoKoKopuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NagitoKoKopuffs).



"Come on Ibuki-san!" The totally-random redhead begged, tugging the rocker by the arm towards the television "Invader Zim is on!!" Koizumi insisted, getting her totally bi girlfriend to the couch and forcing her to sit down. 

Ibuki’s mother said it was okay for them to have a playdate, but mom truly didn’t understand the relationship the two girls had. It was so unfair how adults don’t get them. No one did! Adults are just unscene bakas.

"Not now, Baka." The sugoi rocker responded. She was watching her favorite anime, Naruto with subs of course because dubs are terrible and mess up everything! "But Ibukiiiiii~" she whined. "It's teh randomness show ever and the PeNgUiN oF dOoM demands it!" she said with a small huff.

"Koizumi-Senpai, I already told you, I don't want to watch that stupid boring show!!" Ibuki said, pretending to be annoyed so she could come off as a sexy Tsundere. She pulled at the fabric of her shirt, which said, "Anime gives you $wag!" It was very hot out and her anime app was lagging. Could this day get any more un-sugoi?

Koizumi pouted "This is not very random of you." she groaned tossing her head back, letting her fake clip-on's she had bought from hot topic hit her in the face. "Invader Zim is not stupid! Besides, rawr means I love you in dinosaur XD"

"Well, sumimasen for having an opinion, Baka!" Ibuki yelled angrily. "I need to get back to watching my JAPANESE ANIMES now, Baka. because unlike you, I am a kawaii otaku!!" Ibuki exclaimed excitedly. "Your dumb Japanese Animes aren't even on Ibuki!" Koizumi yelled, lightly shoving her girlfriend. "And Invader Zim is too an animu! You’re just like my mom you don't get me!"

It's pronounce ANIME, baka!! and invader zim is NOT japanese even!! it's not sugoi enough to be an anime!!" The weeaboo argued. "My otaku army's will destroy you!!" she continued, hitting the random redhead on the shoulder. "Duhhh!" screeched before beginning to fake cry "That hurt!!!!!! I'm telling my mom about this and we'll break up! You don't understand me! Nobody does, being scene is about being yourself!!!”

"Koizumi!! I didn't mean those mean words!! Someone as kawaii as you shouldn't be so sad!!" Ibuki cried. "It's their fault for not understanding!! I understand you, and you're the only one who understands an awkward otaku with anxiety like me!!" Ibuki cried, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"You don't really mean those words!" she sobbed into her Pikachu T-shirt, not noticing her fake nose ring was falling off. "This is very dangerous for my depression" Koizumi continued sobbing, wiping her makeup around her face so she looked much like a raccoon. "I do mean them!! You are such a kawaii, sugoi person!! I could never wish for anything better!! You're even the one who helped me get through my (self diagnosed) depression!!" The rocker insisted, petting her girlfriend's red hair, her hand brushing against the fake feather that she had put in her hair with a cross of the arms. Maybe the relationship was a lie..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koizumi and Ibuki are still in their 'awkward phases' when they find out they are going to the best convention since Ichi No Baka Con!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More has been added, woohoo! Hope you guys have fun in the ball pit...

"Do you really mean it?" The Photographer-Penguin of doom asked as she lifted her head, exposing a face filled with runny makeup and tears "I hate my life Ibuki-San!" she moaned into her friends shirt, allowing her plastic dollar store tiara to lean forward. "I'm so ugly! No one likes me except for you and my cat! I'm so bipolar and it's ruining my relationship!!!!!11one"

"I hate my life too. I have super anxiety and depression!!" Ibuki whined. "But, we can get through this. If we stay sugoi, and never ever watch dubbed anime, we can survive!!" The rocker said encouragingly. "and tons of people like you!! You know that bitchy girl in our grade who hasn't gone through puberty yet?? She likes you!!"

"No she doesn't she doesn't understand how random I can truly be!" the photographer moaned "I've made so many mistakes!!! I just want to kerl up and die already!!!! Life is so fucking pointless" The Scene Kid insisted, knowing her mother would yell at her for using such language.

"There there Zumi," Ibuki said consolingly. "You and I will get through this together, if we stay strong. I know school can be hard, and you sometimes feel like giving up, but we have to keep going, nyan desu!" Ibuki was beginning to tear up a bit herself, and her cat whisker makeup was running down her face. "Now, do you want to go listen to J-Pop in my room?"

“Alright,” Koizumi insisted. Wiping away a small puddle of makeup off of her face and revealing a small smile. “But can’t we listen to Panic! At the disco instead? E-Pop is soooooo not random enough for me!” the redhead complained, rolling her eyes. "No. First, we listen to world is mine by Hatsune Miku. Then we listen to popipo by Hatsune Miku. then, we listen to EVERY SONG BY HATSUNE MIKU. Then we can listen to P!ATD, ok?" The rocker said, grabbing her fake cat tail as she spoke.

"No! Koizumi responded, putting her fingerless gloved hands on her hips and pouting. "We listen to Panic at the Disco, Then Fall Out Boy, Then MCR then Hello Kitty then Hatsure Milku" "FINE. We can compromise by alternating. first we listen to world is mine, then the song about closing the goddamn door, and then just alternate into eternity!!" Ibuki beamed. "Also!! we just HAVE to listen to ponponpon!! it's the kawaii-est j-pop song ever!!" the rocker exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"Rawr!" The Penguin of Doom responded with a wide smile, exposing her braced teeth. "I love PonPonPon! Ish soooo randum!!!11" she cheered, wrapping Ibuki in a tight hug with no more tears. "Oh right!! I have sum newz for you! My mom said we could go to a convention together!!"

"OMG. REALLY????!!!! THAT'S SO SUGOI!" The rocker said, glomping her girlfriend with a hug. "What kind of convention??? is it an ANIME convention, perhaps?? WE NEED TO LOOK KAWAII THEREEEE!!!" She screamed, suddenly forgetting all about the j-pop."I think it's called DashCon!" the photographer exclaimed, bouncing in her place with so much random excitement! "The totally llamatastic night vale people are gonna be there and the cross-players too!!" she squealed loudly, flapping her hands in pure scene kid joy.

"EEE!! I'M SO EXCITED!! （≧∇≦)" Ibuki exclaimed. "I'M TOTALLY GOING TO COSPLAY NEKO KYOUKO FROM Nyan Neko Sugar Girls!!" She twirled around the room, her tail swishing as she spun. "AND YOU CAN VISIT THE COOL WELCOME TO NIGHTVALE PEOPLE WHILE YOU'RE THERE!!" Ibuki squawked. "I know rite?" Koizumi squealed, glomping her friend to the ground, not noticing all the rubber bracelets cutting off her circulation. "We could cosplay our OTP!!!!"

"July 11th girlfriend!!!" she squealed,clinging to Ibuki's leg with a wide smile. "Rawr Imma duck! We are gonna look as smexy as sporks Ibuki!" Koizumi cheered, wiggling in her spot on the floor. "YAY!! We should have enough time to get out cosplays done by then!! I call being Tamaki!!" Ibuki yelled. She was so excited, she was tempted to get up and attempted twirl around the room again. This convention will be sooooooooooooooooooooooo sugoi!

**Author's Note:**

> this pains the man


End file.
